User blog:TheAmazingBBP/WWII Battlefield game
I think it would be cool if they made a battlefield game in WWII using BC2's engine, with a few changes, such as only unlocking 6 weapons per kit, not 7, and the removal of IFVs (BMD/Bradley type vehicles) Kits Assault Assault has a semi-auto rifle with rifle grenades, and an ammo box. Assaults with a soldier primary will have TNT instead of a rifle grenade. *M1 Garand *Type 5 *Gewehr 43 *SVT-40 *AVS-36 *M1A1 carbine Engineer The engineer has a rocket launcher or set of mines, a no-longer-silenced SMG, and a wrench to replace the power tool. *Sten *M1A1 Thompson *Type 100 *MP40 *Modello 1938 *PPSh-41 *Panzerschrek (RL) *M9A1 (RL) *Panzerfaust (RL) *Mines Medic The medic has an automatic rifle instead of an LMG (2 exceptions), a syringe instead of defribilators, and a medkit. *Bren *B.A.R. *FG42 *Type 96 (Call of Duty: World at War's Type 99) *Breda 30 (Exception 1) *Russian DP machine gun (Exception 2) Recon The Recon has 2 hidden cameras (Motion sensors), a bolt-action sniper rifle with a 5x scope, and either TNT or binoculars for mortar strikes. *M1903 Springfield *Type 99 Arisaka *Karabiner 98k *Lee-enfield Mk.4 *Carcano M38 *Mosin-Nagant M91/30 Non-kit specific Weapons Primaries: *M1897 trench gun *Double-barrel shotgun *Browning Auto-5 *Ithica 37 *MP44 Assault rifle *M2 Flamethrower Secondaries (Pistols): *M1911 .45 *Walther P38 *Nambu Type 14 *Tokarev TT-33 *Webley Revolver *Flare gun (Replaces Tracer dart. It will mark enemies but it does not enable lock-on. However, direct impact with a footsoldier will kill, and it is much more noticeable than a tracer dart.) Specializations Specialization slot 1: *Grenade upgrade (All kits) *Explosive equipment upgrade (All kits, medic excluded) *Ammo upgrade (All kits) *Medkit heal upgrade (Medic kit) *Lightweight kit upgrade (All kits) *8x scope upgrade (Recon kit, replaces 12x scope) *Upgraded iron sights (All kits, replaces red dot, does not change from weapon to weapon) Specialization slot 2: *Improved demolitions (All kits) *Magnum ammo (All kits) *Body armor upgrade (All kits) *Spotting scope (Recon kit) *Marksman training (All kits, recon excluded) *Medkit range upgrade (Medic kit) Vehicles Tanks *Type 97 Chi-Ha (Japan) *Panzer IV (Germany) *Crusader (Britain) *T-34 II (Russia) *M4 Sherman (USA) Light vehicles *Type 95 Kurogane (Japan) *Willys MB (USA, Britain) *Kubelwagen (Germany) *GAZ-67 (Russia) *Landing craft (USA, Japan)vessel *Inflatable Motorboats (All)vessel Aircraft *A6M Zero (Japan) *F4U Corsair (USA) *Spitfire V (Britain) *Me-109E (Germany) *MiG-3 (Russia) Emplacements *AA gun (All) *MG42 (Germany) *M1919 Browning .30 Cal (USA) *Type 92 HMG (Japan) *Vickers gun (Britain) *SG-43 HMG (Russia) Specializations *Armor upgrade *Smoke countermeasures upgrade *Alternate weapon upgrade *Quick reload upgrade *Increased magnification upgrade *Hidden camera upgrade *Heavy warhead upgrade Game modes *Rush: Same as regular, but with other stuff. *Conquest: Same. *Squad rush: Same. *Squad deathmatch: Same. Maps *Guadacanal: US vs. Japan. *El Alamein (Though only the size of atacama desert or arica harbor): Britain vs. Germany. *Iwo Jima: US vs. Japan. *Berlin: Russia vs. Germany. *Stalingrad: Russia vs. Germany. *Coral Sea: US vs. Japan. *Midway: US vs. Japan. *Moscow: Russia vs. Germany. *Normany (Not the initial invasion, allies have the beaches, axis has a town further inland): US/Britain (This means there will be a choice of british or US if put on allies, there will be some of both faction's vehicles) vs. Germany. *China: US vs. Japan. First US-Japan map with major ground combat. (Yes, there was no offensive. It is more like a spec ops force in china.) *Bulge (Battle of the bulge): US/Britain vs. Germany. *Tripoli: Britain vs. Germany. *Sicily: Britain vs. Germany. (Germany includes German AND italian forces) *Rome: Britain VS. Germany. *Tarawa: US vs. Japan. *Kursk: Russia vs. Germany. *Wake Island: US vs. Japan. Questions Please answer the following in a comment. *Luger or P38? *Do you know any more shotguns from WWII? *Any types of IFVs used in WWII? It has to be used by all sides to be used in game. What types of half-tracks were used? *Do you have a better idea for a motion sensor replacement than "Hidden camera?" *I still need to work on maps and other stuff, so don't ask me about it. Category:Blog posts